dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' movies can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised and collected from the Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn full-length movie. King Yemma *When the check-in station shuts down, there will be no barrier between dimensions. The heavens will no longer be protected and the gates of hell will be wide open. The dead will walk among the living and the living among the dead. The Dictator *I am to be your new leader! This country now belongs to my empire. Dialogue :Pikkon: Are you the one who put the barrier up around this world? :Janemba: Janemba. Janemba. :Pikkon: Okay. Be a good boy and take down the barrier now Janemba. (Janemba stares at him) Are you stupid or what? You heard me! Take that barrier down right this instant or else! :Janemba: Janemba. :Pikkon: Are you trying to make a fool out of me!? (Janemba smacks Pikkon away) :Goku: He didn't even try. (to Janemba) You really pack a wallop. Who are you anyway? :Pikkon: Careful, Goku. He's stronger than he looks. :Janemba: Janemba. Ooooooo! :Videl: This is really freaky Gohan. What do you think's causing this to happen? :Gohan : Hm? I don't know, but it's nothin' that the two of us can't handle and it's a lot better than doin' dishes! :Videl: True. :Frieza : I wouldn't get overconfident if I were you! The real battle hasn't even started yet. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :Videl: Huh? :Gohan: It's Frieza! :Frieza: A common stranger knows my name!? I see that my illustrious reputation precedes me! :Gohan: You don't recognize me, but I'm no stranger. I fought with you on Namek years ago. :Frieza: What's that!? Ah! You're that little brat, aren't you!? :Gohan: I see that you've forgotten my name. Allow me to remind you. I am son of Goku, guardian of all that is good. Gohan! :Videl: Well done. Remember that one, Gohan. :Frieza: I'd love to kill Goku. But killing his son is the next best thing! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :Gohan: Yeah? Well, you'll never know. :Frieza: Teach this son of a Saiyan a lesson, men! :Goku: You should be proud of yourself. Only Majin Buu has pushed me this far in battle before. :Janemba: Oooo...oooo. Janemba...Janemba...Janemba. :Goku: You act innocent, but you're deadly. :The Dictator : Achtung! This is your new ruler speaking! Surrender or die! Aha...I love this...it's been too long. Do not resist. This country now belongs to me! :Trunks : That guy's nuts! :Goten: Hey, you can't call dibs on a whole country! :The Dictator : (to his tanks) Ready, aim, fire! :Trunks: That little maniac is trying to kill us. :The Dictator : Get them! Schnell! :Trunks: Hey! Broom lip! See if you can hit me now! :The Dictator : Run him down! Kill him! :Trunks: Hey! Shame on you! I'm just a kid! (Trunks knocks one tank into many others, creating numerous collisions) :Goten: Wow. (Goten juggles himself on tank tires) Whoah! Wee. :The Dictator : Regroup, men! Attack! Kill! :Trunks: This guy is too much. He can't read the writing on the wall. :Goten: Ha. He's funny. :Trunks: Hey, lets give him a little scare and turn into Super Saiyans! :Goten: Hee hee. (Goten and Trunks turn into Super Saiyans) :The Dictator : Grr...huh? Blonde hair! Blue eyes! Super strength! I should be recruiting them! :Vegeta : (to Goku) How many times do I have to tell you that if anyone's going to end your existence, it's going to be me. :Goku: Vegeta!? But how!? :Vegeta: I've been trying to answer that question myself, Kakarot. I don't know how I got my body back. It was as if death was a dream and I just woke up. :Goku: Uh...it must have something to do with the check-in station being out of commission. :Vegeta: It doesn't matter. I'm here and I'm ready to fight. That's that. Now stay back while I handle this. :Goku: But he's strong. I don't think he can be beat. :Vegeta: Hmm. Don't worry. I have one thing in my favor. I have nothing to lose. :Goku: What do you mean? Don't say that! :Vegeta: You've been good, Kakarot. I haven't. The afterlife quite frankly sucks for me! Fighting him will be a piece o' cake. Anything's better than my existence here. :Goku: Vegeta, are you okay? :Vegeta: Am I okay? Do I look okay, Kakarot? The most painful thing is that you've gotten stronger while I've remained the same. :Goku: What you're saying is true Vegeta, but you have to understand, I've been training in the Other World this whole time, it's only natural that I've progressed, you know. I'm more amazed that you're just as strong as before, even though you hadn't had a body to train in. :Vegeta: Tah! Don't belittle me with your pity, Kakarot! :Goku: We'd better get started Vegeta. Are you ready? It's a simple technique, but we have to harmonize our spiritual energies or it won't work. Our power levels have to be exactly the same. We also have to move in perfect sync. Your posture has to mirror mine. :Vegeta: My what? :Goku: I'll show you. Don't worry. It's not that complicated. It's kind of like a cross between traditional fighting stance and water ballet, except without the water. :Vegeta: Ballet!!!? :Goku: Just watch for a second. It's easier to show you than to explain it. Fuuuu.....now think of two rivers flowing toward one another that become narrower and narrower the closer they get to each other....sion....note the opposing position of knee and arms...ha! The two rivers converge at two single points, the points give way under the pressure and the rivers flood into each other and become one. :Vegeta: You're insane! I'm not posing like that! :Goku: Why not? This is how it's done. There's no other way to fuse. Come on... :Vegeta: Grrr...we're warriors, Kakarot. Not ballerinas! :The Dictator: Kill them! Fire! Dummkopf! Shoot them down! They are no match for us! They are inferior! :Goten: Are we inferior? :Trunks: No. Look at him. He can't fly and we're almost as tall as he is. :Goten: Yeah, and he's full grown. :Vegeta: Fuse with you? I'd rather die! :Goku: But, Vegeta, you're already dead. :King Kai: (about Veku) What a fiasco! His butt's even bigger than mine! Oh no! :South Kai: I know you decided on Gogeta, but in this particular form I think he looks more like Veku. :West Kai: Veku the Blimp. :East Kai: I got my book of names if you want to take a look North Kai. :Grand Kai: It always takes a crisis for you four to be nice to each other. :King Kai: Gosh you're right. :West Kai: What an artful dodger. :South Kai: Hoo-hoo! Yeah! Veku is confounding him with his unpredictable movement. :King Kai: And with his gas attacks. :Grand Kai: At this rate, old bubble-butt might actually last the entire 30 minutes. :King Kai: I hope so. If he doesn't, we're sunk. :Vegeta: Kakarot, your fusion technique almost got us both killed! Are you out of your mind?! :Goku: Hey, sorry! I didn't know! Something must've gone wrong. :King Kai: Goku, the two of you weren't perfectly symmetrical! Vegeta's hands wasn't in the proper position! :Goku: Oh, so it wasn't the technique, it was the execution. Watch those fingers. The index finger must be perfectly stretched. :Vegeta: You mean we turned into that blimp because I bent one lousy finger?! :Goku: Hey, don't worry! Let's give it one more shot while we still can! :Vegeta: Fine! :Gogeta: I am not Goku or Vegeta! I am Gogeta! It's over, Janemba! I've come for you! Every force you create has an echo! Your own bad energy will be your undoing! Site Navigation Category:Quotes